legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S1 P7/Transcript
(Slimer and Batty are both seen asleep in each other's arms) Slimer: *Happy hum*..... Batty: *Light snoring* (Yellow, Green and Pink burst in covered in bugs) Pink: MOMMY!!! Slimer: *Snorts and wakes up* Batty; Huh...?? Pink: HELP US!!! Yellow: BUGS!!! Slimer: The hell?! Batty: Hold on kids! (The two go and brush the insects off the three) Yellow: *Shuddering* Ewww.... Pink: Gross.... Batty: What happened?? Slimer: What were you playing in?? Yellow: Nothing! Green: They just crawled into our room! Slimer: How?! Green: We-......Hmmmmm.... (Elsewhere in the house, Anne and Blue are seen playing video games) Anne: Watch the right! Blue: I got it, I got it! Red: Dude look out! Watch that barricade! Blue: Right! Anne: They're coming fast! Blue: Oh man oh man oh man! (A knock is heard) Pink: *Voice* Blue! Anne! (Blue and Anne both jump and look at the door. This distraction cause them to die) Blue Ah- AHH CRAP!! Anne: Aww man. Yellow: *Voice* Open the door! Red: Uh why do our sisters sound mad? Blue: I... Think I know. Green: *Voice* BLUE!! NOW!! Blue: ! AH o-okay! (Blue goes and opens the door where his sisters look angered) Blue: H-Hey guys! Pink: Hey. Blue. Blue: H-How's it going? Yellow: I don't know. WHy don't you or Anne tell us? Anne:.... Blue:....T-Tell you what? (The three get in Blue's face) Pink: Blue. Yellow: Don't make us force it out of you, we know you did it. Blue: G-Guys I seriously don't know what's wrong! Green: Yellow? Hold him down. Yellow: With pleasure. Blue: Huh?? (Yellow pounces Blue and holds him down) Blue: Wha- hey! G-Guys come on! Anne: Hey take it easy! Green: Let us handle it Anne. (Green kneels next to Blue) Green: Now Blue, answer us. Did you do it? Blue: I-I didn't! I swear! Green: Then you leave me no choice bro. Blue: W-What are you gonna do to me? Green: We're mom's kids. Yellow: We all share at least one of their weaknesses. Blue: !! No. No no no guys please! Red: Don't you think that's pushing it guys? Pink: Red, stay out of it unless you wanna join him. Anne: Girls wait listen! Yellow: Hm? Green: What is it? Blue: A-Anne! Anne: Look Blue didn't let the bugs out! I did! Pink: Wait you!? Anne: Yeah! Yellow: Why?? Anne: We....didn't like how you tried to set us up! Green: W-What?! Anne I get you were trying to make your brother feel better, but I don't like being set up in some romantic setting! Yellow: W-Well it wasn't our idea! Pink: Katlyn thought you two would be cute together! Blue: Wait it was Katlyn's idea??? Green: Yeah! Anne:.... Well. I need to pay Kat a visit then. Green: You do whatever you want Anne. Anne: Right. (Anne leaves the room) Blue: Phew.....Thank god for Anne. Green:........ Blue: Can uhhhh, can I be let go now? Yellow: Oh. Right. *Stands up* Sorry. (Blue stands back up) Red: Man you guys get intense. Pink: You boys know we are scared of bugs. Green: Yeah! Red: We know. Blue: Heh. Pink: *smile* (Blue smiles before the scene cuts to Katlyn sleeping in bed) Katlyn: *Snoring* (Anne enters) Anne: Kat? Katlyn: *Moans* Five more minutes Anne.... Anne: Kat we need to talk. Katlyn:...... (Anne rolls her eyes then walks up and kicks the bed) Katlyn: *Sits up* AHH!!! Anne: There we go. Katlyn: Anne what's the big idea?? Anne: I said. We need to talk. Katlyn: About what?! Anne: You getting involved in my love life. Katlyn: Huh?? Anne: Don't play dumb, the girls told me everything. Katlyn: W-Well jeez Anne, don't need to sound all intense about it. Ann: Well I don't like it when people try to hook me up with someone when I'm not interested. Katlyn: I didn't mean any harm from it Anne jeez. Anne: Why though? Katlyn: I felt bad for Blue and.....I thought you'd be a good match is all... Anne:..... Katlyn:....*Awkward smile* Anne:..... Katlyn:...Still mad? Anne: Annoyed. Katlyn: O-Oh. Anne:..... Katlyn: S-Sorry...? Anne:.... *Sighs* Its all right. You did it to help out Blue. Katlyn; Yeah. Sorry though. Anne: It's fine. Just don't do it again. Katlyn: I won't. Anne: And hey, don't worry about Blue. I cheered him up and now he's so much better. Katlyn: That's good to hear. Anne: Yeah. Katlyn: So... Since I'm up you wanna do something? Anne: Well me and Blue are playing Onslaught 2 if you wanna join us. We could use an extra hand! Katlyn: Onslaught 2? Hell yeah I'm in! Anne: All right let's go! (The two run off. The scene then cuts to the city in an alleyway as a scream is heard inside it. A woman is then seen with her throat cut open as a man stands over her with a deranged smile) ???: *Laughs* Oh, it feels good to be back in the game. (A red and black mass pops its head out) ???: Blood.... ???: Oh don't worry. There's gonna be plenty of that soon enough. (The mass merges with the man as half of his face becomes mutated with that of a Targhul. The scene cuts out as a laugh echoes out) TO BE CONTINUED.....Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts